


Testing Mats

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/F, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Shayera spar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Mats

The wings whispered out of the way of the blade, and the mace met shield. The pretty green eyes behind the facemask blinked, when a long leg stretched from behind the shield to just in front of her face.

"Good move…faster than I would have thought."

"You make me stretch." Now blue eyes danced as the Amazon pressed her advantage, moving inside the mace range, arms coming up and blocking further weaponry use with a deft twist.

"In all the right ways," Shayera agreed, claiming a kiss for distraction.

She even went with the sweep and tug that caused her to be over Diana on the floor. After all, what good was practicing on soft mats if you didn't test them sometimes?


End file.
